ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Lady Gaga shelved singles
''The Fame'' *"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (2008) - intended to be second single from the The Fame. Replaced with "Poker Face", however the song was released as a first promotional single. *"Boys Boys Boys" (2009) - intended to be last single from the debut album The Fame, cancelled due to the earlier release of The Fame Monster. ''The Fame Monster'' *"Monster" (2010) - intended to be second single from The Fame Monster, replaced by "Telephone". *"Speechless" (2010) - in interview Gaga stated that she want to release "Speechless" as a single, however the song never received any kind of release. *"Dance in the Dark" (2010) - the song competed with "Alejandro" to be the third single from the album. On August 25, Universal Music France announced that the song had been sent to radio stations in France, serving as the fourth and final single off the album. There was no official fourth single released off the album outside of Australia, New Zealand and France. There is also no physical release, only digital. Polydor confirmed that there will be no accompanying music video. ''Born This Way'' In interview Gaga stated that she want to release 10 singles from the album, however only 5 received a release. *"Government Hooker" (2011/2012) - Gaga stated that she has many ideas for a music video, however the song was never released as a single. The only video material for the song is VMA 2011 commercial titled Muse Factory. *"Heavy Metal Lover" (2011/2012) - in early 2012 Gaga was asked by a fan if she is going to release Heavy Metal Lover as a single, she replied "Yes, I am". *"Bloody Mary" (2011/2012) *"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" (2011/2012) - when a fan on Twitter asked Gaga what her favorite bonus track from Born This Way is, Gaga responded: "I love them all but my favorite bonus track is probably Black Jesus /Amen Fashion. I've been listening on repeat. I want to do a video so bad!" *"Scheiße" (2011/2012) - on August 3, 2012, Gaga revealed that her original choice of singles was "Born This Way", "Marry the Night", "Scheiße" and "The Edge of Glory". According to her, Interscope Records didn't allow her to put "Scheiße" as a single so she decided to feature the song on the short film created for "Fame ". ''ARTPOP'' * "Sexxx Dreams" (2013) - intended to be the lead single, replaced with Applause. Later intended to be double single along with "MANiCURE". * "Aura" (2013) - intended to be lead single and continuation of "Telephone". * "MANiCURE" (2013) - intended to be a double single along with "Sexxx Dreams". * "Venus" (2013) - intended to be an album second single, replaced with "Do What U Want". * "Swine" (2013) - intended to be an album second single, replaced with "Venus". * "Gypsy" (2014) - intended to be an album third single, replaced with "G.U.Y.". ''Joanne'' * "A-Yo" (2016) - intended to be album's second single, replaced with "Million Reasons" due it's commercial success. Category:Unreleased songs Category:Singles Category:Digital Singles Category:The Fame Category:The Fame Monster Category:ARTPOP Category:Born This Way